


Another Time & Place

by MelJoyAZ



Category: In the Company of Shadows - Sonny & Ais
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, incestuous elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelJoyAZ/pseuds/MelJoyAZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically -- the Vega Sandwich</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Time & Place

“What the fuck do you want?” One vivid green eye stared balefully through the crack made by the slightly open door. Emilio Vega crossed his arms, leaned against the doorjamb and regarded that eye with amusement.

“Can’t a dude just drop by and visit his own son? Do I gotta have a reason?”

The eye blinked a few times before the voice behind the door said drily, “When it comes to you, yeah, you gotta have a reason. Go away.” The door started to slam shut but Emilio was too quick, jamming the toe of his boot into the small opening.

“C’mon, man,” he said in a slightly wheedling tone. “I’m fucking bored as shit. You and fairy boy just got back from some mission, right? Lemme come in and at least hear about it. Won’t stay long, promise.”

The eye narrowed in suspicion but the pressure from the door on Emilio’s boot relaxed. “Since when do you make social calls?”

Emilio’s lips quirked up. “Well, since Trovosky is in a meeting right now with Carhart.” The smile turned wicked. “And that means I gotta wait at least an hour before I can fuck him.” The eye widened with outrage but Emilio slammed his shoulder into the door, knocking Hsin back several steps. He walked into the apartment, kicked the door shut behind him and grinned. “Hi.”

“Fucking asshole.”

“Punk.” Emilio sauntered into the small living room of the apartment, stripping off his jacket as he went.

“Don’t get –“

Boots were kicked off and Emilio plopped on the couch, propping his feet on the coffee table and crossing them at the ankle.

“You were saying?” he asked, lacing his fingers behind his head and leaning back with a sigh.

“— comfortable,” Sin finished resignedly, picking up Emilio’s jacket from the floor and tossing it over the back of the nearest chair.

“So I’m basically the waiting room until your latest fucktoy is free to accommodate you, is that it?” Sin asked acidly, crossing his arms and leaning against the small bar. 

“Sounds ‘bout right,” Emilio smirked. “Carhart don’t like it when I fuck people in his office.” 

Sin blew out a disgusted breath. “Like I said, don’t get comfortable.”

Emilio watched as Sin moved into the tiny kitchen and started filling a tea kettle.

“Ah, so the fairy is here,” he observed. “Where is his sweet little ass? Lying in a pool of sweat and cum? Passed out from all the hard fucking? How was it?”

“Would you shut the hell up before I throw your ass out of here?” Sin said with exasperation as he put the kettle on to boil.

“You can try, freak,” Emilio said placidly, settling further into the couch. Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened, and Boyd came out, saying, “I heard voices. Is there – oh, hey, Emilio.”

Emilio nodded. “’Sup.” His eyes traced over Boyd, taking in the long, lean body, fair skin slightly flushed from the heat of a recent shower, cut-off sweatpants hanging low on narrow hips. He obviously wasn’t wearing any underwear since a small slice of blond pubic hair peeked over the top of the low-slung waistband of the sweats. He was sleekly muscular, the muscles in his bare chest and abdomen subtly defined and cut. _Fuck me_ , Emilio thought. _I’d love to get a taste of that_. He glared at his son. _Lucky fuck_.

Sin stared steadily back as if he knew what his father was thinking, clear warning in his eyes. Emilio winked audaciously and Sin sneered at him before softening his expression for Boyd, who had moved into the kitchen and was reaching into a cabinet overhead to grab a ceramic mug for his tea, smiling at his lover. 

Sin let his fingers play over the small of Boyd’s back, along his hip, before dipping teasingly into the waistband of the sweats. The motion pushed the pants down slightly, revealing the enticing shadow of Boyd’s crack. Emilio swallowed hard, mesmerized by the long brown fingers smoothing over fair skin.

Suddenly Sin’s Agency phone vibrated on the counter, and Sin cursed, leaning in to kiss Boyd hard before grabbing his phone and heading out to the balcony, snarling his Agency code name as he went.

Emilio stood up and walked into the kitchen, leaning a hip against the counter and lounging there lazily while he watched Boyd prepare his tea.

“How’s it goin’, kid?” he asked, not even trying to hide his interest in Boyd’s half-nude body, letting his eyes slide hotly over the younger man. Boyd smiled at him, finished fixing his tea and leaned back against the counter, cradling the mug in his hands.

“We’re both tired and sore, but we made it back in one piece. That’s all that matters, right?”

Emilio shrugged. “I guess. Was it a rough one?”

“No, not any rougher than usual. Pretty routine, actually, but we had to run for it at the end, spend the night outside. And it was fucking cold.” Boyd shivered at the memory, and Emilio took the opportunity to let his gaze wander over the other man’s body again, lingering at the bulge between Boyd’s thighs, licking his lips as he noticed it seemed just a little more prominent than it had a minute ago.

“You trying to get yourself killed, or at least seriously maimed?” Boyd asked mildly, sipping the hot tea. Emilio smirked and took a step closer, crooking his leg and letting the knee drift against Boyd’s thigh.

“Whaddya mean? We’re just talking here,” Emilio breathed, stroking Boyd’s thigh with his knee. “And that punk can’t stop me from thinkin’ anything I wanna think.” Emilio sidled even closer so that his chest brushed along Boyd’s shoulder and arm. He leaned his own arm on the counter, the fingertips stroking lightly along Boyd’s side.

“Wanna know what I’m thinkin’, Sunshine?”

“Not particularly, but I can guess, Emilio,” Boyd said, his voice still steady, although Emilio noticed with satisfaction that the fingers cradling the tea mug were trembling just the least little bit. His experienced gaze took in how the pulse in the hollow of Boyd’s throat was beating visibly, elevated.

“Really? You can guess that I’m thinkin’ how much I wanna take you in that bedroom over there, strip you and get on my knees for you? You guess that?” Boyd swallowed.

“How ‘bout this part? Bet you didn’t guess this part. After I get you hard and slick, dripping wet, I wanna get on that bed, pull my knees to my ears and let you rail me til I scream.” Emilio watched a flush spread from Boyd’s chest up into his face, his eyes glazing over.

“Yeah? You like that?”

Boyd licked his lips. “But S—Sin,” he stammered. “He would –“

“Hell, he could join us,” Emilio murmured. “How ‘bout it, sweetness? Don’t tell me you never thought of havin’ both of us at the same time. I seen how you look at me when you think I’m not watchin’. This is the way I see it go down…you fuck me, and while you’re balls deep in my tight ass, my boy fucks you. The filling in a Vega sandwich, baby.”

Emilio backed off, watching as Boyd took a shaky breath, visibly trying to get a hold of himself. Hell, this was fun, even better than trying to seduce Kassian, which had been ridiculously easy in the end. At least here there was an element of danger. Emilio cast a wary eye toward the balcony; he had no illusions that Sin couldn’t seriously fuck his shit up if he wanted. _Bring it, boy_ , Emilio thought. Everyone knew Emilio liked a little, oh who was he kidding, a lot of pain with his fucking.

The door to the balcony opened and Sin stepped inside the apartment, snapping his phone closed, his gaze immediately going to the tableau inside the kitchen, his face hardening as he took in the situation at a glance. Boyd’s Agency phone buzzed next, and Emilio enjoyed the expression of relief that crossed the blond man’s face, knowing just how uncomfortable he’d made him. It was Boyd’s turn to step out on the balcony, and Emilio watched him go, then turned to face his son.

“What?” he asked innocently.

“Boyd’s not available for your games, Emilio,” Sin grated. “Go fuck around with Captain America, he’s more your style.”

“My ‘style’ is either a hard cock or a wet hole, or both, so what’s your point?”

“Get out.” Sin took hold of Emilio’s bicep, his grip like steel. Emilio planted his feet and leaned in close, letting his voice drop to a hoarse whisper.

“C’mon, Hsin, be honest with your old dad here. Look me in the eye and tell me you ain’t never thought, even once, about sharin’ that little piece of blond perfection with me. You gotta have noticed how he looks at me, how he sees you in me, how he wonders what it would be like to fuck me.” Sin froze, and Emilio continued in that same hiss, “Think about it, boy. You and me goin’ at him, makin’ him moan, makin’ him scream, makin’ him come so hard he forgets his own name. Hell, he’d thank you for it later, you know he would. Suckin’ your cock in gratitude for life, man.”

Sin sneered, but Emilio noticed the goosebumps rise up along his skin, the way his nipples hardened to little points of unmistakable arousal. Emilio smirked inwardly in triumph, then slid his hand up Sin’s taut stomach until he reached his chest, circling one of the other man’s nipples with the tip of one callused finger. “Gonna feel so good, Hsin. It’s all about feelin’ good and gettin’ off, baby. It’d be epic, man.”

Sin sucked in a ragged breath, then gripped Emilio’s wrist with crushing force, pulling it away from his body. “Don’t touch me.” He dropped Emilio’s arm and spun away, just as Boyd came back in through the balcony door. Sin took two large steps and shoved Boyd back against the nearest wall, pinning the other man’s arms up over his head and taking his mouth in a brutal kiss. Emilio could hear the sound of their lips and tongues sliding together, and the little whimpers Boyd was making caused Emilio’s knees to weaken.

He watched as Sin pressed in close, sliding his hands under Boyd’s thighs and lifting him up so that he could wrap his long legs around Sin’s waist. Emilio reached down and palmed his own aching cock as Sin’s hand then disappeared between their two bodies, causing Boyd to arch his back with a small cry, his head thumping against the wall. _Goddamn_ , Emilio thought. _He won’t let me touch, but he’s gonna let me watch? Hell to the fuckin’ yeah_!

Sin’s arm was moving in an unmistakable rhythm, and Boyd’s husky groans were escalating. Emilio could hear Sin whispering to his lover as he kissed Boyd’s neck, nipping at his ear. Emilio felt like he could come in his motherfucking pants right then and there.

Suddenly Sin lifted his head and turned his burning green gaze toward Emilio. “Come here,” he growled, and Emilio didn’t think he’d ever moved so fast in his entire fucking life making his way over to them. Boyd was panting, his face flushed with arousal, his pink lips puffy and wet. Emilio groaned as he saw that Sin had his hand around Boyd’s erect cock, exposed where the sweatpants had been pushed down, his thumb caressing the wet tip.

Emilio leaned in for a better look, and Sin reached out with his free hand and threaded his fingers through Emilio’s hair, wrenching his head back.

“I’m taking my boyfriend into the bedroom now, _Dad_ ,” Sin grated, his voice low and deadly. “And shutting the fucking door. If I see even a hint of that door opening, even a glimpse of your fucking face, I’ll slit your throat and use your blood for lube. Got it?” He shoved Emilio away, then murmured to Boyd, “Wrap around me tight, baby.” Boyd tightened his arms and legs around his lover, and Sin carried him into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him with a resounding bang.

“Son of a _bitch_!” Emilio shouted. “Fucking cockteasing –“ He broke off, a hint of admiration slicing through the lust that was burning through his body. Sin had just played him like a master, revving Emilio up the way he’d just done to the two of them, then leaving him out in the goddamn cold while they – Boyd’s hitching moans reached Emilio’s ears through the closed bedroom door, and Emilio cursed again, clenching his fists.

Fuck this. Since when did he let some psychopathic, freakish, punk-ass little _bitch_ tell him what to fucking do? Since never. Emilio narrowed his eyes and took a step toward the bedroom.

****

Emilio was floating in a haze of pleasure, his body wracked with it. He was naked, on his back, his arms stretched over his head and holding onto the bars of the metal headboard so tightly the edges cut into his palms. He dragged his eyes open with an effort to see Boyd’s face just inches from his own, golden brown eyes dilated with lust, his moist pink lips parted. He writhed slowly on top of Emilio, letting him feel every inch of his smoothly muscled body. Emilio arched his neck back, and Boyd slowly dragged his tongue up the length of it until he reached Emilio’s ear. His long blond hair fell in a curtain around their faces.

“Fuck me, Sunshine,” Emilio gritted out. “Or get on your hands and knees, ass high. Now.” He heard Sin’s unmistakable low laughter somewhere off to the side.

“If you think you’re in charge here, Emilio, you’re sadly mistaken.”

“Then fucking be in charge and do something before I just take what I want, Hsin,” Emilio spat.

“You try to _take_ anything in this room, I’ll rip your fucking head off –“

“And use my blood for lube, yeah, yeah, got that part.” Emilio groaned as Boyd’s steel-hard cock slid against his own, the heads rubbing together. Emilio pulled his knees up until he could wrap his legs around Boyd’s slim hips. “Jesus Christ, _fuck me_!”

“Give the begging little bitch what he wants, baby,” Sin’s command was low and hoarse. “And shut that big mouth up while you’re at it.”

Emilio groaned again as Boyd sat up, straddling him, his hips circling as he rubbed himself slowly against Emilio. He stood up on his knees and walked on them up Emilio’s body until he was hovering over Emilio’s face.

“Fuck yeah,” Emilio breathed, opening his mouth eagerly as Boyd rubbed his heavy balls slowly against Emilio’s parted lips. He pulled back and Emilio made a sound of protest, lifting his head and chasing those balls with his tongue.

“Lemme taste you,” he growled. “I want you in my mouth.” Suddenly Boyd pressed forward again, this time rubbing the slick tip of his cock against Emilio’s bottom lip. Emilio’s tongue darted out, licking, and he reveled in Boyd’s hoarse groan as the other man finally, _finally_ , slid his cock down Emilio’s throat. 

“Mmmm,” Emilio hummed around his mouthful, using every bit of his considerable skill to drive Boyd crazy, to keep those sexy moans filling the room. He arched his neck back, trying to take Boyd deeper, and watched a pair of brown hands slide around Boyd’s hips from behind, palms splaying over his taut abdomen. Emilio could feel Sin’s knees pressing into his sides as his son knelt behind his lover.

“Slow down, Boyd,” Sin’s voice murmured from somewhere overhead. Boyd leaned back against Sin and let those hands direct his movements as he slid all the way out of Emilio’s mouth, then surged back in slowly, going deep.

“That’s it,” Sin growled. “Use him, make yourself feel good. It’s all about you, baby.”

Emilio could hear the lush sounds of kissing, see those hands caressing up and down the taut muscles of Boyd’s abdomen and chest, sliding up to circle and then pinch his nipples, Boyd’s little whimpers of pleasure mingling with Sin’s growled commands. Emilio felt like he was coming out of his skin, the lust burning like fire. 

Boyd was losing control, his thrusts into Emilio’s mouth losing their rhythm, becoming ragged. One of Sin’s hands swept down and cupped Boyd’s balls, rolling them, his fingers hitting the underside of Emilio’s chin on each forward surge of Boyd’s hips.

“Oh, God,” Boyd moaned. “I’m so close, Hsin.”

“Fuck his mouth, but your cum is mine,” Emilio heard Sin hiss, and suddenly Boyd wrenched away from Emilio, sitting back on his heels and leaning against Emilio’s upraised knees.

“Hey,” Emilio protested, half sitting as he reached for Boyd to pull him back. Sin shouldered Emilio aside as he wrapped his arms around Boyd’s waist, leaning down and taking his lover deep into his mouth. Boyd arched his back, one hand reaching back and digging painfully into Emilio’s shin, the other tangled in Sin’s hair as he held the other man still and thrust powerfully, crying out as his orgasm swept through him.

Emilio licked his own lips over and over, tasting Boyd on them, wanting more, wanting to be the throat that Boyd was jetting into, driven almost frantic at the sight of the other two men and the sounds they were making. Emilio was hard and throbbing, and he bucked his hips, trying to rub his cock against Boyd’s ass, wanting to fuck him, wanting to just fucking get off for Christ’s sake! Sin pulled away and Boyd collapsed forward onto Emilio’s chest, his body shaking, his damp cock pressed to Emilio’s abdomen, his face buried in Emilio’s neck.

With a thump, Sin fell back on the bed next to Emilio, panting, his mouth and chin glistening from taking Boyd’s powerful orgasm. Without thinking, Emilio leaned over and dragged his tongue up Sin’s neck to his chin, murmuring, “Gimme a fucking taste.” Amazingly, Sin stayed still as Emilio licked up every bit of Boyd’s cum from his chin, parting his lips as Emilio delved into his mouth, the tip of his tongue darting into the crevices. Emilio moaned at the taste, sucking on Sin’s full lower lip, until Sin finally pushed him away with a growl, “Enough.”

Emilio wrapped his arms around Boyd, fully intending to roll the other man over onto his back, push his legs up and fuck him into the mattress, when Sin stayed him by gripping him by the wrist. Emilio snarled a little but that turned into a gasp as Sin brought Emilio’s hand to his mouth and sucked two of Emilio’s fingers in deep. Sin’s eyes held his as Sin licked and sucked at Emilio’s fingers, and Emilio groaned at the feel of that hot, wet mouth. He pulled his fingers out and then pushed them deep again, feeling Sin’s silky tongue wrapping around them as he sucked hard.

Finally Sin pulled Emilio’s fingers out of his mouth with a pop, then brought them down to the small of Boyd’s back. Boyd groaned as he felt them against his skin, a husky sound that went straight to Emilio’s balls, and he slid his slick fingers down to Boyd’s entrance and thrust first one, then the other, into tight, silky heat. Boyd slid his knees out farther to the side and pushed up slightly, lifting his ass into the strokes of Emilio’s fingers as he panted open-mouthed against Emilio’s neck.

Emilio fucked him hard, twisting his fingers and scissoring them, rubbing Boyd on the inside, hearing those little whimpers that drove Emilio absolutely fucking crazy start up again as Boyd’s cock hardened against Emilio’s taut belly. 

“Goddamn it, I need to _fuck_ ,” Emilio snarled, his hips lifting as he drove his cock upwards against Boyd’s pelvis, rutting against the other man’s hipbone, seeking some relief. Suddenly he felt Sin’s hands on his knees, pushing them farther apart so that he could wedge himself between Emilio’s legs. Emilio felt the front of Sin’s thighs against the backs of his, and he pulled his knees up higher, yanking his fingers out of Boyd’s ass just as Sin lined up and thrust home. Emilio felt the jolt go through his own body as Sin plowed deep into Boyd, and Emilio wrapped his arms around Boyd’s shoulders, holding them down as Sin yanked Boyd’s hips up higher, their skin making a slapping sound as Sin fucked his lover hard and fast.

Boyd was sandwiched between Sin and Emilio, unable to move, Sin’s strokes into his ass driving his cock down against Emilio’s abs, the tip slick with arousal. 

“Fuck me, baby,” he sobbed into Emilio’s ear. “Hsin, fuck me!”

Sin spread his knees for purchase and sped his strokes, fucking into Boyd so hard that all three of them slid up the bed an inch with each thrust. Emilio dragged his eyes open and focused on Sin’s face hovering over Boyd’s back, his face slack with pleasure, guttural groans spilling from his lips as he drove them all toward completion. Emilio was rutting hard against Boyd’s hip, moving in a counter-motion to Sin, breathing in the musk of sex, the sounds of hard fucking, and suddenly Emilio arched up helplessly, coming hard, ropes of semen jetting hotly against Boyd’s belly and chest as Emilio groaned long and low.

****

Emilio collapsed against the back of the couch, his hand stilling on his cock as the jolts of pleasure ebbed away, the cum splattered all over his chest and even on the underside of his chin. _Christ, I made a fucking mess_ , Emilio thought hazily, aftershocks still shaking his body. As he lay there panting, he cocked an ear toward the closed bedroom door, not hearing anything. The other two had been going at it hard and fast just a moment ago, the sounds of the bed squeaking and Boyd’s screams of pleasure providing pleasant counterpoint to Emilio’s jerk-off fantasy. 

After Sin’s little cocktease, no way was Emilio leaving this apartment without some goddamn relief. He took great pleasure - heh - in rubbing one out on Sin’s couch while his son fucked his lover in the other room at the same time, fueling one of the hottest fantasies Emilio could remember having in one hell of a long time. He’d have to share it with Sin someday, in detail, when Emilio was spoiling for a fight.

Fuck, that had felt good. Emilio stretched and groaned, a little smile ghosting over his lips as he replayed the fantasy in his mind. After Sin had threatened him and slammed the door in his face, Emilio had actually had his hand on the doorknob of the bedroom door when he’d stopped and taken a step back. It wasn’t that he was afraid of no _Hsin Liu Vega_ , he’d sneered to himself, but what cut through the haze of lust and spite was the last-minute realization that he didn’t much feel like dying right then or spending a month in the Agency infirmary after getting the ever-loving shit kicked out of him by his psycho son. 

That would totally spoil Emilio’s plan to mind-fuck the General, courtesy of the ever-obliging Kassian, who had turned into Emilio’s little cockslut much to Emilio’s delight and both of their mutual satisfaction. Emilio made sure that Carhart knew how often he was enjoying Golden Boy’s tight ass, reveling in the way his former lover’s eyes would blaze whenever he mentioned getting Kassian’s knees in the air. 

The thought of fucking Kassian was threatening to get his dick hard again, and he’d just started to tuck himself away when he noticed Boyd standing in the now-open doorway of the bedroom. Emilio smirked and lay back, spreading his legs wide, making it obvious what he’d been doing on this couch just moments ago. He let his eyes wander over the other man, taking in the sweat drying on that fair skin, the bite marks and bruises that were darkening on Boyd’s neck and collarbone.

“My boy worked you over good, I see,” Emilio observed lazily, letting his fingers drift over his ridged abdomen, his hips lifting slightly into his own touch. Boyd pushed away from the doorjamb that he’d been leaning on and sauntered over to Emilio, his sweatpants barely clinging to hips that had distinct fingerprint bruises on them. He looked so sexy, so well-fucked, that Emilio felt himself definitely growing hard again. Goddamn, he needed to find Goldie and get him on his back, and soon.

“Yes, he did,” Boyd murmured. Emilio stared up at him as the other man stepped in between Emilio’s wide-spread legs and leaned over, one arm braced on the back of the couch next to Emilio’s head, his golden blond hair falling in a curtain around their faces. Emilio could smell the sweat, the musk of sex all over him; his lips were swollen and chafed, puffy. Emilio stifled a groan.

“I’ll tell you something, Emilio,” Boyd said softly, his gaze sliding down Emilio’s body like hot oil, lingering on Emilio’s exposed dick. “In another time and place, I’d totally hit that.” Emilio stared at him stupidly as Boyd grazed their mouths together and then backed away, a slight smile on his face.

“I’m ready.” Emilio linked his arms behind his head as he leaned back, displaying himself. “I can make it fucking good, Sunshine.”

“Like I said, another time and place.” Boyd tilted his head toward the bedroom. “But everything I’ve ever wanted is in there.”

Emilio smiled ruefully, then shrugged as if to say “your loss,” and Boyd moved away, not before tossing over his shoulder, “Better get out of here before Hsin gets out of the shower. I mean it, Emilio.” 

Boyd closed the bedroom door firmly, and Emilio sat there for another five seconds before the sound of the shower cutting off galvanized him into action. He picked up a t-shirt that was lying on the back of the couch and cleaned his belly off with it, negligently tossing it to the floor. He tucked in, zipped up and was out the door, shaking his head, his mind already turning to Kassian…and Carhart. 

He had his priorities, after all.


End file.
